


Tempt Me, Temptation

by browniebrittle, Insomniackid7



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Charmed character, Dom/sub Undertones, Eve is trying so hard to not break her in half and then catches feelings, F/F, Knotting, Mind Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Seraphine is a slut, Sex Toys, and she chasing after what she wants, edited rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniackid7/pseuds/Insomniackid7
Summary: “Seraphine is a poor name for you. You are no angel, my star.”"Evelynn is the perfect name for you. You're awfully tempting."“Really? Because it feels more like you’re tempting me right now.”
Relationships: Evelynn/Seraphine (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Tempt Me, Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> An edited RP between me and borwniebrittle. We were just horny and wanted Sera stuffed. Sera's 21here.

“Seraphine is a poor name for you. You are no angel, my star.” Evelynn remarked at the small singer dressed in her shortest skirt and a cute off-the-shoulders shirt.

"Evelynn is the perfect name for you. You're awfully tempting." Sera quipped, flipping her hair back, standing in opposition to Eve.

“Really? Because it feels more like you’re tempting me right now.” Eve’s eyes narrowed, she wanted to be mad at the audacity of this human, but on Seraphine, who was so full of confidence despite being nearly a foot shorter than the demon, it was almost cute. Cute enough that Eve wanted to ruin her.

Seraphine drags her eyes up and down Eve's form, "Maybe. Is that so bad?" She tilts her head and smiles. Yeah, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Eve stepped closer to Seraphine and looks down at her sternly, grabbing her chin with a clawed hand. “It could be, if you’re not careful, starlight.”

Seraphine giggled, looking into Eve's eyes, "I trust you, though. You don't seem like the type to hurt your girls." Her hands come up and idly play with Eve's bracelet, "I mean, unless they ask."

The bracelet jingled but Evelynn’s eyes stayed glued to Seraphine’s. “Humans can be fragile you know. And you look like you’re made of glass.” she says coolly, letting her other hand trace the girl’s lithe figure. Remembering just what was under there, what she and the other girls marked that night when they ‘officially’ brought her into the polycule.

Seraphine bit her lip and looked down for a moment, breathing deeply as Eve's warmth passed over her, "I took all of you at once, and you weren't being nice then." A finger dragged from Eve's chest to her stomach, like she had all the time in the world, "I think I can handle it."

Pupils seemed to dilate at those words and Evelynn leaned in as if trying to find something in Seraphine’s blue orbs. “Akali was right.” she muttered. “You’re gonna get yourself in so much trouble here.” Lush lips fell onto the younger girl’s mouth as the demon tugged Seraphine’s body roughly against her own. If Sera was smirking into the kiss, well, she made sure Eve knew. Her arms went loosely around the demon's neck, leaning up and matching her intensity, sucking on her bottom lip when she got the chance.

 _Oh, she’s cocky?_ Evelynn’s hands snaked down Seraphine’s back, landing on the curve of her ass. As if to set the human straight, she gave a very tight squeeze. Sera squeaked and moaned. Her hands went to Eve's hair, feeling the soft tresses and pulling her in, Sera's hips rolled into Eve's, baiting, challenging.

Evelynn unlatched herself from Seraphine in an instant and took a step back from her, a devilish grin plastered across her face. No contact after being felt up so roughly... how would she hold up now?

There was a moment of confusion before Sera opened her eyes and pouted at Eve. She licked her lips slowly, enjoying the lip-gloss before marching forward like a woman on a mission and getting right up in Eve's face, centimeters from her lips, determination in her eyes before pressing the rest of her body flush with the demon's, daring her to move. “Oh, no, no, star, we can’t continue this here.” Evelynn purred, leaning down to do so directly in Seraphine’s ear. “If you’re so eager to get fucked, then we can do this properly in my room.” she sighed, letting her breath wash over the shell of Sera’s ear before allowing her tongue a greedy lick.

"Eve..." Sera whimpered, harshly breathing in Eve's perfume before swallowing, "Then what are you waiting for?" She grabbed Eve's hand and held it, heading into the direction of Eve's bedroom, the very mention of the place was clouding her mind.

Evelynn chuckled darkly, allowing herself to be led by the girl. “Someone’s in a hurry. Are you really so worked up by a little heavy petting?” the demon teased.

"I have a goddess with fangs telling me she'd rail me, who doesn't get worked up by that?" Sera quipped, not for the first time cursing the vastness of the KDA house in her head. So many rooms and tall ceilings with long hallways were still mystifying to a girl who lived in an overpriced apartment in LA.

“You know, I don’t recall those words coming out of my mouth— oh not that door. As much as Ahri would probably love to find us having fun on her bed, I have plans for things in my room.” Evelynn laughed. “But railing, hm? Is that what you want?”

"You told me you'd fuck me in your room. That's a green flag as any." Sera then turned to Eve, stopping so the singer could see the seriousness in those ocean blues. "Eve, I want you to blow my back out. I wanna get railed so hard trains are jealous. I want to be _used_ and _useless_ after."

“ _Perfect_.” Eve smirked, now taking the lead and whisking Seraphine down the hall. She tossed open the door to her room, deep purples and magentas filling their senses as soon as they walked in. Evelynn brought Sera to the bed and pushed her down into the sheets, capturing her lips once again upon impact. The bed was soft and silky and luxurious, a contrast to the demanding kiss that was sending Sera into dizziness. She grabbed whatever part of Eve she could get; hair, shoulders, and her legs opened to let Eve more comfortably slot in. The warmth of skin revealed by pushed up clothes made Sera hum in appreciation.

Almost like payback for earlier, Evelynn sucked Sera’s bottom lip into her mouth, just as the girl had done to her, however with fangs grazing the soft skin it brought the kiss to a whole new level. Meanwhile, one of Eve’s hands found their way over Seraphine’s shirt, palming one of her breasts through the fabric. Sera whimpered and drew closer, arching into Eve's hands and responding by sucking on Eve's tongue, drawing her in, trying to lose all her senses to Eve.

Evelynn grinned and slowly pulled back from the kiss, leaving the human girl panting for air in her wake. “Sorry, I forget that your kind has to breathe sometimes.” she says darkly, while the hand on top of Sera’s chest decided to squeeze the mound in hopes of bringing out more of those adorable noises. Sera gasped, both from the kiss and the casually possessive way Eve handled her chest.

She bit her lip before grabbing Eve by the hips, "Did you know, that singers have the largest lung capacity in humans? But I bet not having to breathe makes you _very valuable_ elsewhere" Her hips rolled up into the demon, wanting to entice her back.

“I’m sorry, are you trying to imply something?” Evelynn asked, tilting her head innocently. “Perhaps I’m not catching your drift, darling. Give me a few minutes, maybe I’ll figure it out.” she shrugged, both of her hands rushing to the hem of Seraphine’s shirt and pulling up and over the girl’s head. Sera could barely fell the chill of her shirt being gone, who could when you have eyes like that checking you up and down? She wanted to make it even, to feel Evelynn's soft skin against hers.

The singer tugged at Eve's top, "Lemme see you. Please."

Evelynn grinned, leaning back to sit up while straddling Sera’s hips. She kept her eyes glued onto the star, making a show of ever so slowly pulling her shirt up to reveal an expanse of milky skin and eventually the swell of her breasts held together in a lacy black bra. When the shirt was _finally_ off, Evelynn gave Seraphine a wink before flinging her shirt off to god knows where. God, it was so different seeing Eve in the day. She's a whole vision, a feast for the eyes. In the dark during that hazy lust-fueled night, Sera caught glimpses and silhouettes and some close ups, but nothing compares to the whole picture. The star stared in awe for a few seconds before releasing Eve's generous hips to feel the smooth skin and strong core from hours and hours upon years of dancing. _Damn_

Eve let out a soft exhale with Seraphine’s hands on her body feeling oddly relaxing. “Having fun there, my little star?” she purred, letting one of her own hands rest on Sera’s soft belly.

"Just reminding myself of how fucking lucky I am." Seraphine could feel her heartbeat starting to rocket up, cause wow, _wow_. Evelynn is sitting on her, feeling her, hell—talking to her. In the months of getting to know them and developing crushes she knew them as both their stage personas and their real selves, and she never thought she'd get to see this side of any of them. "Can I have a kiss?"

“Hmm...” Eve paused for a moment. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” she grinned, coming back down to lay on top of Seraphine and taking her lips more gently than their last kiss. No, this one was more languid, savoring the flavor between both women. Evelynn worked her tongue into Sera’s mouth and began to explore it slowly. Eve was pillow soft and firm, Sera held the demon's face close, enjoying the sharp lines of her jaw while the other hand felt the expanse of her back. The kiss they shared was just as amazing as the rougher ones, building up a slow, curious rhythm, Sera let Eve's tongue twist around hers and tried to give as much as she got. It wasn’t long before Evelynn’s hands became curious once more. One found itself returning back to Seraphine’s chest, setting a lazy pattern of kneeling and squeezing, a pace to match their kiss. Occasionally, her claws would prod her when Eve decided to squeeze again. Sera gasped into Eve's mouth, arching up into her hands and getting a little thrill from the present danger of the claws. She gently dragged her own nails down Evelynn's back, lightly enough to draw out little goosebumps. In response, Eve’s hand moved to dip under the fabric of Seraphine’s bra to play with her breast more directly, her claws now much more noticeable. Evelynn began to roll her hips into Sera’s with a well-trained, teasing rhythm, knowing just the way to drive the human crazy.

" _Ahn_ , Eve...!" Sera whimpered, loving the direct feel of Eve's hands on her. Sera's hips started to move in sync with Eve, the very possibility of what she could do with those hips made the star wet.

Evelynn pulled back from Seraphine once more, straddled back on the girls lap again. “Sorry darling, but if we’re going to continue, these have to go.” Eve cooed, beginning to pull off the claws on her hand at a maddening pace. “How are you feeling so far?”

"Wound up. Excited." Seraphine watched with baited breath as more and more of Eve's talented fingers were freed. "Ready for anything."

“Good.” Eve said simply, before moving to her other hand and watching Seraphine closely. “You’re already soaked, I can tell.”

"You're very good at what you do to me." Sera didn't have problems admitting that as she rubbed her thumbs on Eve's hips, running her hands up and down her legs. "If I had known this would happen, I wouldn't have worn a thong at all."

“Is that so?” Evelynn purred, removing the last claw tip. “Myself aside, are you telling me you didn’t expect one of the others to come and sweep you away at some point? You certainly seem to walk around our home expectantly.” The succubus leaned back down, a trimmed hand following up the curve of Seraphine’s body and finding itself grasped gently around the girl’s throat. “I think you and I both know you had a plan today.”

"Was wondering if I would have tease you out." Sera had a smug smile that would have made Ahri proud. She swallowed just so Eve could feel her throat move. Sera's hands wandered up, plucking idly at the bra Eve was wearing, "You all seemed so worried I thought I might've had to do a lap dance to get some hands on me."

Evelynn’s eyes narrowed at the nerve of this human girl. “A lap dance? Learning from Kai’sa?” she asked idly, letting the hand begin to squeeze at Seraphine’s neck. “While that sounds nice and all, you should be far more careful teasing like that... you did take us all once, yes... but now darling, you have my _undivided_ attention.” Sera kept grinning, she got exactly what she wanted and she knew that Eve knew it. Her hands wrapped around and gave Eve's generous ass a lovely squeeze. The demon’s hand ripped away from Seraphine’s throat to give her enough room to kiss that smug look off the smaller singer’s face. Teeth chewed down roughly on Sera’s lower lip and a knee was shoved between her legs; Seraphine’s core felt warm, even through the tiny amount of skirt fabric covering it.

Fangs are honestly, the best part of Eve's mouth besides what she can do with it. Bar none. Sera moaned into the demon's mouth when the knee pressed against her, and despite herself, couldn't help but start to lightly rut against it. She tried pulling Eve closer, scrabbling at the clasp for the bra. Evelynn couldn’t help but laugh darkly in the kiss, the girl’s desperation delicious on her tongue. She felt no need to help with her own bra, content to have Seraphine struggle with it in her lusty haze.

When Sera managed to finally get the bra off, she backed off to see her prize. _Damn._ Her hands wandered up to touch what she was sure was perfection wrapped in velvet. Yeah, Sera was sure she could play with these for hours. The succubus watched Seraphine, more than a little amused. “Having fun there, starlight?” Evelynn grinned, leaning into the touch of curious, warm hands.

If a high-pitched squeak came out of Sera, to be fair, it was because she was very distracted. "S-soft." All the bravado not showing in her voice was definitely in her hands, squeezing, feeling, rolling them, thumbing the perfectly pink nipples. Sera was entirely too gay.

Evelynn sighed, the touches and squeezes pulling the breath right out of her lungs. With practiced fingers, she reached under Seraphine and snapping open the bras clasp with ease, taking a moment to pull it off. She let her eyes roam Sera’s chest and she smiled. They weren’t as large as her own, but they were perky and looked delectable... but to start, she began mimicking Seraphine’s pattern of touches. Sera gasped and then moaned low in her throat. It took a moment to not squirm immediately, but the star stayed true and began showing Eve how she liked it, with maybe a few more indulgent squeezes here and there. And so, Eve’s squeezes became a little more possessive, her index finger and thumb pinching down on the already hardened nipple and giving it a hardy tug, waiting to hear more from Seraphine, well addicted to her sounds.

"G-god!" Sera was starting to breathe harder as each well-executed fondle sent shocks straight down her legs, she whimpered and rolled her hips. Sera's hands reluctantly let go and traced Eve's curves to her tight skirt, she tugged on them and desperately whined, "Can I?"

“That depends. Do you think you’ve earned it?” Evelynn asked, leaning down to kiss the other breast that wasn’t currently being groped. She planted kisses across the mound, purposely missing the nipple over, and over.

Sera was shaking, that hot mouth on her skin? She was going to explode, just a little. "Y-yes. I--fuck--think I've earned it." She arched her back into Eve's mouth, meeting those judging golden eyes with her own.

“Tell me what you want.” she said before finally taking Sera’s pert nipple into her mouth, allowing her tongue to swirl around it and fangs to graze over the puckered skin. Evelynn decided to give another rough roll of her hips for good measure.

"Hngh...I want to see you, all of you. I want your mouth _everywhere,_ I want you to bite me, mark me. I want you. Please, please, _please_." Seraphine rolled up and arched her back, trying to look as vulnerable and delicious as possible.

Eve pulled away and moved off of Seraphine, laying down next to her in the bed and pulling the girl on top of her. “Well then, take what you want from me darling.” she grinned, leaning up to nip at Sera’s neck. The star was disoriented for all of a second before grinning and leaning forward to sweetly kiss Eve before moving down and kissing at her neck. A few more kisses and then Sera took a bite, aching to leave her mark on the goddess, sucking roughly and scraping her teeth on the skin. Meanwhile, her hands wandered to her skirt and undid the button before pulling them down. When she had to disengage from Eve's neck to pull it all the way off, she kissed her way down the creamy skin, getting a mouthful of each breast, rolling her teeth on the hard nipples. Finally, she moved so she could see Eve in her full glory, just a thin cloth separated her from Eve's pussy. She reached for that too, checking with Eve to see that it was alright.

Evelynn looked back at her with half lidded eyes, slow breaths inhaling and exhaling as Seraphine’s treatment clearly had an effect on her. A dark pink mark started blooming on the demon’s neck, sure to bruise later, but Eve needed to get her had together enough to answer Sera’s silent question. “Yes, you’ve certainly earned it, my sweet little star.”

Reverently, Seraphine dragged the underwear down with both hands, she almost stopped at Eve's knees upon seeing how beautiful and wet Eve was, but she kept going. She pulled it free from Eve's ankles and tossed it away. Her hands gently spread the demon's legs so she could see the hidden parts of Eve. Sera was a little gobsmacked to be honest. Evelynn was hairless, leaving nothing to cover the glistening pink lips that had been hidden under the fabric. Clearly wet, and not nearly as cool and collected as she had tried to appear since this little game began. From the slick, Seraphine could see just above, the pretty pink pearl of Evelynn’s clit hardened and craving attention. It should be illegal to look this good. Sera was trying so hard not to drool and look like a fuckboy. She covered it up by quipping, "Looks like you're just as excited as I." But she still shuffled forward clumsily and dragged her hands down nubile thighs.

“ _You’re very good at what you do to me_.” Evelynn smirked. The woman shifted to sit up, her chest swaying with heavy weight as she moved to look up in Seraphine’s eyes. “So, this is what you were looking for, yes? How does it feel to have all of me here, just for you?” she purred.

Seraphine was too proud to do more than blush bodily at having her words turned against her, "It feels like the most divine treasure has just been laid out before me." Sera moved forward, kissing Eve until her breath was wrung out from her, she pushed the demon down and separated to really shower Eve with affection, taking her time and kissing whatever skin she could reach. She spent some time above Eve's heart kissing and nuzzling there before sucking on Eve's breast roughly, the way the demon seems to like. Down the soft belly and down Eve's hips. Sera purposely turned away from the pink beacon, planning to come back for it later. She kissed every inch of Eve's legs, taking a moment to rest her cheek on the side of the demon's knee to just look at her blown eyes, smiling coyly before finishing with coming back up and resting her head on the demon's mons. "Can I have a taste of Heaven?"

The feeling of Seraphine’s kisses across Eve’s body, the love pouring from each one felt... familiar, ancient even. Like the first time the demon had ever felt something just like this, doted upon her by a little vixen. But the suck of Sera’s mouth on Eve’s breast tore her away from the nostalgia of yester-century, and back to the present pleasure crashing down on her, finally eliciting a moan from the demon’s mouth. When the star began to move south, Evelynn’s fingers tangled into teal locks, tugging at the scalp. _A taste of heaven_ , she questioned herself. “Darling, I am a succubus. There is no heaven here, especially not between my legs. Try again.” she quipped, pulling her hair once again, more sharply this time.

Sera raised her eyebrows, grin sharp, "Well I thought 'Ender of Men' was a little less romantic. But I have no qualms dipping into Hell then, if you'll let me." Her breath spilled out over Eve's clit, she laid her head in the crux of the demon's hip and leg, nuzzling right next to Eve's need, but quite there. Sure, she was playing with fire, but what's life without a little danger?

“That’s more like it.” Evelynn sighed dreamily. “Take your fill, starlight.” she cooed, fingernails running against Seraphine’s scalp, closing her eyes in anticipation. Seraphine made herself comfortable and set about worshipping the diva. She started slow, nudging Eve's clit with her nose and opening her up with one broad lick, tasting ambrosia and savoring it before the addictive qualities overwhelmed her. Sera started to spread Eve's lips with her thumbs and really explored, occasionally licking all the way up to Eve's bundle of nerves and flicking it side to side with her tongue, and then drawing in to give it a good, hard suck. “Oh fuck, Seraphine...” Evelynn moaned, hand fisting once more in Sera’s hair. Eve’s hips rolled, trying to get more friction onto her clit and gasping sharply when she felt her star suck hard on the nerves.

Sera hummed as she sucked before letting go and dipping down to lap at the honey spilling forth from Eve, not wanting to miss a single drop. Her tongue twirled inside, touching everything she could until she found that perfect patch that would make even the Goddess bow down low. Judging by how tightly Eve's thighs were on her head, Sera just found it. “Star, you’re— fuck, ah, doing so good... more, darling. I’ll make it _so_ worth your while, anything you want— _gods...!”_ she huffed, her other hand now joining the one gripping Sera’s hair. Her thighs began to twitch every so often now, the consistency of the slick coming from the succubus becoming thicker as the ministrations continued. Sera wrapped her arms around Eve's hips, using her finger to play and press the swollen clit as she focused on abusing Eve's g-spot. Working from each labia to inside, to hooking her tongue up and lathering attention on it, before starting again. Trying different patterns and humming as the grip on her hair turned her on even more.

Evelynn _sang_ as she came, pulling roughly in Seraphine’s hair and spilling honey into the girl’s mouth. “Good girl... Such a good girl.” Eve cooed, trying so hard to keep herself together even though it felt like she was falling apart bit by bit.

It's sort of not fair for Sera to feel so fucked out when she was giving, but fuck Evelynn's hands in her hair, and her _praise_. It was a miracle that Seraphine didn't come right there when Eve's flavor overwhelmed her senses. She dutifully licked her until the aftershocks abated and rested her head on Eve's thigh, quite proud of herself. "...Anything, you said?"

Evelynn slowly collected herself, releasing her death grip on Seraphine’s head to instead pet her hair with one hand and smooth her own hair from looking properly disheveled. “I... yes, darling, anything. Anything you want.”

Sera leaned into the hand, "Well of course I still want you to strap me into the floor, but uh. Ahri said you two have a charm...is that okay? I'm fine if we don't, but I'm curious."

“Ah.” Evelynn nodded gently. “Okay, come up here. Let’s chat a moment, darling.” The succubus cooed; beckoning Seraphine upwards.

Sera raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked, settling comfortably next to her. Evelynn pulled Seraphine close, kissing her softly a few times before settling with her. “My charm is... well, the benefits are that you will be overcome by insatiable lust, not that you have trouble in that department my darling, but your senses will be fogged of anything except for incredible pleasure and me. The downside... your judgement could be fogged. Your brain could be begging you to stop, but your lust may keep you going. You may want me to do things... things like hurt you, it can be a lot to manage if you don’t know what you’re walking into.” Eve explained. “It’s not something that I, or Ahri use lightly. Not on our lovers.”

"Even if I know, can you control it? Make it less intense, or is it out of your control once you cast it?" Sera said, not judging, just absorbing.

“I think it depends on the person it’s cast upon, but I’m not entirely sure. I’ve never felt the effects of it before.”

"Are you comfortable with just trying it? Not doing anything, just seeing what happens? Or do you want to move on to fusing my face with the blanket?"

Evelynn chuckled at that last bit. “No, no, we can try it, I just want you to understand the risk.” she said, giving Seraphine a kiss. “But, for some added protection...” Eve grinned. Before Seraphine could question the coy look on her face, thick, plush lashers wrapped themselves around Sera, lifting her up off the mattress, and Evelynn sat up to follow.

"Huh? Oh--! Alright...!" Sera squeaked as she felt gravity shift and the warmth of Eve's lashers holding her up like she weighed nothing. Her skirt fluttered around her thighs before the snake-like limbs spread her open, looking into Eve's glowing eyes, she smiled despite being prey.

“Are you ready, my darling?” Evelynn purred, running a finger under Seraphine’s chin.

"Yes, Evelynn." Sera said, keeping eye contact.

“Good girl.” she smiled, leaning in to give her lover a chaste kiss. When she pulled back however... Seraphine’s world was foggy to all except Evelynn. Her sparkling golden eyes, her creamy skin, full breasts, voluptuous curves, soft thighs and... _oh_...Seraphine shivered and needed to swallow to wet the suddenly dry throat she had...Evelynn was just... _Guh._ Whenever she took a deep breath it was accompanied by Eve's perfume—it should be a crime to smell that good—and _wow_. Sera shook her head and worked her mouth for a minute before speaking slowly, "I feel good. But also...like this is one of my wet dreams." Speaking of, she was sure she's ruined her thong. She feels like she's gushing just from being in Eve's presence. "Um. _Oh_. You're...heh. Told you...you were tempting."

It took everything in Evelynn not to laugh. “In my defense, starlight, you asked to be tempted like this.” Evelynn cooed, her lashers tightening slightly just to be on the safe side.

There was heat building up within Sera, without Eve's warning she might not have questioned it, but it was almost obnoxious how turned on she was, it didn't stop Seraphine from keening just from the air hitting her thighs. "Wha--what happens if you touch me when I'm like this?" The lashers were pleasurable against her skin, comforting, but Sera wanted Eve's hands, a want that was hard to tell if it was her own or the charm. Sounded like a good idea either way.

“Knowing you, you’d probably cum at my touch alone, but... I don’t think that’s a good idea, darling. This is only a test, you said not to touch you before this started, and so I won’t.” Evelynn said sternly, folding her hands in her lap. “But by all means, feel free to keep talking. You sound desperate and delicious.”

" _Evelynnnnnuh_." Sera channeled her best pouty Ahri. "I'm not desperate! Just delicious! Like...Like brownies!" Wow, Sera can't shut up. "I can't shut up. Is this ‘cause you told me to? Or is it cause I'm high? In LA you can get a real good bong rip if you know where to go. Hell, walking through the smoke in some places is enough. I'm hot." The fire in Seraphine needed Eve to be put out. She needed Eve.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it was because I told you to talk, you’re probably more susceptible to my commands.” Evelynn said idly, checking her nails and not even looking at Seraphine. “Now, how about you talk about something a little more, hmm... relevant.” she grinned, flicking her devilish eyes back up to Seraphine. “When this wears off, what do you want me to do to you?”

A dopey, shit-eating grin appeared on Seraphine's face, " _Oooh_ , I want you to get the biggest strap on you have—You live in an estate with 3 other beautiful sapphics, I know you have a backbreaker—and use it to turn me inside out. Face down ass up, fucking me into the floor and making me cum over and over, call me a 'good girl' again, I really like that. I want you to praise me and fuck me, and—and " The mere thought of Eve fucking her like she wanted was making Sera shiver and thrash a bit, she was breathing heavily and trying to grab the lashers.

“A backbreaker, huh? Are you sure you can handle that, my little princess?” She leaned in, inches away from Seraphine’s face, watching her eyes nearly blacked out by her pupils, and skin a bright, rosy red. 

"I'm close already?" Sera noticed; the pressure was undeniable. She bit her lip in nervousness only to taste Eve leftover on her mouth, and her brain near short-circuited. "You taste good-- _Ahn!"_ Another shock to Sera's center.

The lashers tightened down once again, and a villainous grin graced Evelynn’s face. “Are you going to cum, just thinking about me using you like a fuck hole? Is that the kind of slut you are, starlight?”

A response burst forth from Sera's mouth, the proximity to Eve not helping her eroded filter, "Yes, I love sitting on big fat cocks. I've even been trying to knot myself. I can't do it alone but ever since I've gotten here, I get closer everyday. Please use me! I won't disappoint! You could use me like the glorified glory hole I am! _Please_!" Sera was dripping onto the mattress now, her skirt destroyed. She needed Eve to touch, to fuck her to— “ _Claim me.”_

Evelynn bit her lip, groaning deep in her throat and screwing her eyes shut. Had this been a few hundred years ago, Seraphine would’ve been well fucked and most likely dead by now, but this was the twenty first century, and this human (like the others in this house) managed to worm her way into her heart... that was the self-control holding her back from utterly destroying Seraphine the way the girl begged, but that would mean not seeing that beautiful smile tomorrow. “... patience is a virtue, Seraphine. Be a good girl and wait for my charm to wear off, and I will do exactly that.”

Seraphine let out a truly broken keen, loud and despondent as her hips worked against air. Her head fell back like a petulant child, "You're mean..." She slurred. "Wait. No. You're not. I love you. But yes, you're mean?" Sera flapped her feet bonelessly in the air. "How long does it last?"

Evelynn couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “You just tell me when my room looks like my room again, okay? Then, we’ll talk.” she grinned, using her lashers to turn Seraphine around gingerly, wanting to take a good look at the girl’s dripping core.

"You have a room? All I see is your bed... I sound like a fuckboy.” Sera managed to deadpan. Her self-awareness was limited but embarrassed re-treads of your own words was a habit that kept her grounded. “I wanted it noted that charmed me has none of the charisma that normal me has!" Seraphine absently registered being moved, but was still pouting and Eve wasn't in her vision so...everything was kinda uninteresting and foggy.

“I don’t know, I think you’re rather funny like this. Maybe I should do this more often.” Eve teased, very carefully moving the fabric of Seraphine’s skirt, trying not to let the girl notice she was being toyed with. In reality, all she wanted was to see- ah, yes.

If Evelynn hadn’t known any better, she would’ve thought Sera had already cum once, maybe even twice. The skirt had a very noticeable wet spot, and her thighs were covered in her slick. The thong, as mentioned earlier, really had no business being there anymore, not that it left much to the imagination.

"You just want me high. You're gonna yeet me into the sun...!" Sera mumbled, her own sentences have long since stopped making sense, but her skin was very hyper-sensitive right now. "Did my skirt fall off?" Sera tried to lift her head but found it hard. Things were spinning in her head and shapes were coalescing in her sight, slithering around and wobbling into place bit by bit.

“No, no, it’s still on. I simply wanted to adjust it, that’s all.” Evelynn cooed. “How are you feeling, my star?” she asked, rocking the girl gently in her lashers.

"Like I have the beginnings of a bad acid trip. Tell your walls to stop doing the cha-cha slide." The walls moved and bent, ballooning to let another detail burst through and reverb and mold itself into being like putty. Colors were next, going from black and white to dull to full contrast.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Eve chuckled, slowly bringing Seraphine back to face her again and gently placing her back on the mattress, still being held in the lashers.

"Oh hello, where have you been all my life?" Sera groaned at herself. "You know I thought being charmed would be more _sexy danger_ than word vomit." The designs on the ceiling hummed into existence and then all at once, the world snapped back. Seraphine actually flinched at the whiplash and the weird emptiness she felt. She took another look around the room and could see the vanity, the open door to the walk-in closet, the ensuite bathroom and the nightstand with a cute picture of all of them. "I think it's over."

“Are you sure?” Evelynn asked gently, her lashers beginning to loosen up slowly. “How’re you feeling? Was it what you were hoping for, little star?” she cooed, finding Seraphine’s pupils back to a normal size, and trusting that as sign enough to release the girl again.

"Uh. Well. It was kinda that and more? Like wow, that was certainly a thing. Not a bad thing, but maybe something to do maybe every once in a while. I sort of like the needing you part, and everything was amplified fifty times over. I thought I would burn up if you didn't touch me. But the being high part is...embarrassing. " Sera groaned and covered her eyes, ready to go fetal like the well-adjusted 21-year-old woman she was when the moving revealed something very important, "Holy shit, it's like the ocean down there. Is that all from me?"

“Oh yes.” Evelynn smirked, “That’s all you.” Finally able to touch once again, Eve’s hand snuck down to Seraphine’s skirt and began to tug it off without much trouble. “You see, what I enjoyed was just how descriptive you are. Very honest, just like a good girl should be.”

Sera went bright red, she gasped at the first touch from Evelynn in what felt like years, “Secret’s out I guess.” She arched her back, keenly aware of just how hot she was, how she was clenching around nothing and just the hungry look of Eve was sending her to the edge.

“Darling, I didn’t need to charm you to find out you’re a slut. I was made keenly aware of that when Ahri sent me a picture of you and Kai’sa mouthfucking each other in our dressing room.” Evelynn smirked, casually letting her fingers dip into molten heat, simply feeling but not plunging in.

"Can you...please touch me?" Sera asked, wanting more.

“Isn’t this what you had in mind? Or were you hoping I’d bring out a knot instead?” Evelynn purred, making it grossly evident to Seraphine that she shared quite a few of her fantasies while under the influence.

Seraphine bucked against the fingers, her vision going spotty. "Ah, well...at this point please, please fuck me. I can barely think as is. Maybe you can warm me up with a big orgasm and then rail me?" Sera was so hopeful but focused on the burning fire in her pussy to be tended to at some point. "Or just...bring it out... _Mmgh_ , I think I could slip that knot in me right now with how wet I am." It was good to feel regular too-horny brain after supernatural thinking-with-your-pussy- _only_ brain.

Eve hooked her fingers around the waistband of Sera’s thong, tugged, and just snapped it off, tossing it aside. Thankfully for Seraphine, the hand returned once again, and this time, Evelynn slipped in three fingers without any resistance at all. _“Holy shit.”_ Evelynn said, raising her eyebrows. “I mean, I knew you were already dripping, but wow you are just flooded.”

" _Oh Fuck_!" Sera moaned, bucking into the fingers. "Eve...please!" She was so close, after everything, she just needed Eve to move just a little.

“Cum for me, sweet girl. Let me hear you loud and clear.” Evelynn smirked, taking her fingers out of Sera’s pussy to instead circle the girl’s greedy clit at a breakneck pace.

Seraphine practically choked on her gasp. Her hips rolled once, twice, and the weight of being charmed and having to be patient for so long rammed into her like one of Eve's cars. She arched and came hard, grabbing at the sheets like they were a lifeline while her signer's lungs got a workout. Evelynn could feel arousal wash over her watching Seraphine crumble against her hand. Cum dripped out of Sera’s pussy, white and thick, and looking far too delicious for Eve to stop herself from moving her body down to rest her head between the girl’s legs and start licking the girl clean. Eve didn’t want to take too long on this, considering they were far from over, but surely it had to be uncomfortable to be so wet. She lapped up Sera’s honey, tasting the addictive, heady flavor of her star before slowly pulling back

" _Evelynn_ ," Sera said like a prayer, twitching and groaning at being cleaned, her hips rocking uncoordinatedly into Eve's attentions. The star looked down and was entranced by those golden eyes. Keeping her eyes locked with Seraphine’s, Eve licked the girl off her lips, and used her hand to wipe off the excess off her face, making a show of lapping it up with her tongue.

Sera was going to explode and Eve was going to be the reason. She was still so turned on and watching a beautiful woman lick yourself of her lips wasn't helping. “Now, I believe we have some other business to tend to.” Evelynn purred, climbing off the bed and swaying her hips as she walked over to her wardrobe. She looked back to Seraphine and waved a finger to bring her over.

Like a spell, Seraphine followed her on wobbly legs, her curiosity winning out over her embarrassment of looking like a newborn fawn. "Oh? What do you have?"

“Oh, I have a lot.” she said, pulling the doors of the wardrobe open. A lot was one way to put it. On the left side, hung neatly on racks, were different handcuffs and leather restraints separated by color, gags of all kinds hung on hooks. The right side was made up entirely of drawers and with a knowing hand, Evelynn pulled open two of them, both full of strap compatible dildos of varying shapes and colors. “You’ve been so good, that I’ll let you have your pick.”

Sera was vibrating like a kid in Disney World. "Have I told you today that I love you?" She went over and carefully went through her options, gauging the size by wrapping her hand around some and feeling the nubs on others. Before long she pulled out a thick, knotted Magenta number more monster shaped than human shaped, about 11 inches in length with little bumps on the side. It was pretty intimidating, and just what Sera would call "A backbreaker. Knew it."

Evelynn’s eyes widened at the small woman’s choice. “... that one?” she asked, befuddled.

Sera looked at Evelynn, "Did--did I also not mention I'm kind of a size queen? And I was serious about you fucking me stupid. If I don't think twice about it then it's not enough."

“I’ll have you know that when I bought this, it was more for the novelty than anything.” Eve explained, taking the toy from Seraphine’s hand and gripping it. “But darling, if you think you can take it...” she smirked, “I’d be more than happy to test you and find out.”

Sera was extremely comfortable with how drenched she got whenever Eve purred at her like that. She kissed the demon before strutting to the bed and climbed up on it, assuming the position of face down, ass up. She looked back at Eve and smiled, shaking her ass temptingly, "Come on and fill me up."

“I’m sorry, are you trying to rush me?” Evelynn asked sharply, taking her sweet time choosing between harnesses. “Don’t forget, pet, I’m fucking you. I will set the pace and you will thank me for it.” Evelynn picked up a fair-sized bottle of lube from the drawer before closing it. Sera whined, mumbling an apology but watching intently as Eve moved about languidly. The wait only made her more keyed up, wetter, she adjusted her legs wider. “Stay still, or I’ll make you.” Evelynn threatened, although with Seraphine being, well, _Seraphine_ , it wasn’t much of a threat. Seraphine only grinned at Eve, but received the message, although...some of those handcuffs and restraints looked really, really fun. To not gain any more delay, she just decided to make herself comfortable as is.

Evelynn fit the straps to her waist and thighs, the leather hugging her hips as if they were always meant to be there. The strap itself was almost comically large, falling down with the weight and unable to stand itself. “Come here and show me how much you want my knot.” Sera popped up immediately and pushed her hair out of the way before dropping to her knees and giving the dildo a few strokes, getting an idea of its girth before choosing to lap and kiss her way up the toy from the bottom to the head, making sure to make occasional eye contact. She would stop here and there to kiss at the hips and skin of the demon as if in thanks before finally twirling her tongue around the tip, and then took it slowly into her mouth, wrapping her lips down the shaft and eased it further. Evelynn smirked and stroked her hand into Seraphine’s hair and pulling her closer against the strap. “Yes, that’s it... that’s a good girl.” she cooed, feeling warm kisses on her hips. “If you look this good on your knees with it in your mouth, it’s going to look fantastic fucking you stupid, as you so love to put it.”

Seraphine moaned, working it down her throat as much as she could before the side bumps made it impossible to swallow safely. Evelynn handed Seraphine the bottle of lube, letting her submissive take care of the hard work for her. Sera lifted up, licking her lips and the strands that still connected her to the toy before adding a generous amount of lube to her hand and reverently lathering on, making sure to not miss an inch. Once it was wet and glistening, Sera looked inordinately proud of herself and checked with Eve.

The demon’s eyes were dark and focused after watching Sera, “On the bed.” she commanded simply, giving a few steady strokes to the dildo herself.

"Yes, Evelynn." Sera hopped up and got ready to take whatever Eve could throw at her, her pussy drenched once more.

“Now, ask me nicely.” Evelynn purred, kneeling behind Seraphine and rubbing the head of the dildo against her entrance.

Sera whined at feeling Eve so close, taking a minute to collect herself she said as politely and meekly as possible, " _Please_ , please, use your cock to fuck me into the ground, Eve! I want to take your knot and please you. _Please, Eve?"_

“How can I say no to that?” she chuckled, using her hand and hips to start edging the tip into Seraphine. It was... a lot, even from just the start. Sera’s pussy was tight, probably still clenched from her first orgasm. Evelynn, despite the girl’s insistence on this being the toy they used, was somewhat doubtful about being able to fit it all in.

" _Uuwagh_!" Seraphine moaned into the bedsheets, the feeling of being stretched and spread was fucking addictive to her. The very act of getting the first few lubed inches in was getting her even wetter, the slow pace meaning the toy was sufficiently coated. "Oh f-fuck! _More_ , please Eve!" She was trying so hard to remain still and not just slam her hips back. The moment the bumps came in she squealed a little before spreading out a little more, taking it like a champ.

“ _Holy shit_.” Evelynn watched in awe; the ribs of the dildo practically being pulled in by Seraphine’s greedy cunt was absolutely mesmerizing. “You want more?” she grinned, giving a small, but sharp thrust of the next couple of inches.

"Shit! Yes! _Ahn_!" Sera knew she was drooling, but with dick this good who cared? She was finally getting fucked like she wanted. Her pussy practically swallowed the last few inches before the knot bumped up against her. Eve paused and allowed Sera to take a moment and go absolutely boneless and savor being filled. " _Yeeessssss."_

“Oh no, keep your head up, baby. I wanna have some more fun first.” Evelynn smirked, pulling out to almost the head of the toy, leaving Sera’s pussy achingly empty, only to slam it back in to let the knot bump against her again. Fingernails dug into Seraphine’s soft hips and Evelynn began to pound the girl with an unforgiving rhythm.

Stars and galaxies blossomed in Seraphine's vision as each detail of the dildo was becoming intimately known but the singer's pussy. At first, she couldn't find her voice before Eve seemed to fuck it back into place, making it come out in loud screams and staccato "Ah! Ahn! Hangh! Oh! My! Fuck! _Eve!"_ Electricity payed up and down Sera's spine with each merciless slam, surely Eve was doing her best to fuck her into oblivion. The noises from Seraphine alone were driving the demon absolutely mad, keeping up the pace if only to keep hearing them. Fuck, she hoped the entire house could hear her fucking Seraphine into her mattress. The visual though, honey dripping onto the sheets with every slick thrust, thighs quivering, and the spread of Sera’s pussy every time the dildo swelled back in or out, it was art.

“I wonder how close you are to cumming, baby. I wonder if I can make you cum before you even take my knot, how’s that sound?”

Sera was drooling at the prospect, she couldn't help it, it was too good, "Eve!" The smaller woman let out a long croon, "I'm so close, you feel so good, so good, so! F-fuck! Good! Please, let me come! Just! Lemme! Cuummm!" Sera's back arched, her hands have certainly ripped the blankets. She was _so_ close.

“No, I think I’ll make you cum first, and then I’ll knot you, like a proper slut.” Evelynn smirked, detaching one of her hands from Seraphine’s hips to move lower and begin circling the girl’s clit furiously. Absently, Evelynn noticed her phone vibrating on her night side table, texts lining the screen pretty rapidly. She smirked, ah, so they did hear. “Give me a show darling, cum for me, scream.”

Eve's command bounced around Sera's skull and echoed in her soul. The finger on her clit just seal the deal rocketing her to completion suddenly, her gluttonous cunt practically locking the welcomed toy in place as she reached from the depths of her lungs and let out a piercing " ** _EVE!!"_** Her body shattered and shook, clenching and writhing around Evelynn, shaking Sera like an earthquake. As much as Evelynn tried to move the toy to fuck Seraphine through her orgasm, she was impressed with how difficult it was to do so, with how tight her pussy became around the toy. _Noted._

Suddenly, Evelynn’s phone began ringing again, the photo ID showing Ahri’s face. _Oh, this is too perfect,_ Eve thought, stretching her arm out to reach the phone and taking the call.

“Yes, gumiho?” she cooed, still seven inches deep in Seraphine, free hand lazily rubbing the girl’s clit.

 _"...What are you doing to Seraphine?"_ Ahri replies in her gritted teeth, no nonsense voice.

In reaction to Eve's rubbing and that firm voice over the phone, Sera keened.

To Ahri's credit, she just continued with only a little pause, " _We can hear you all the way across the house._ "

“I’m doing exactly what she asked me to do. Starlight, be a dear and tell Ahri what you asked of me.” Evelynn smirked, giving another thrust of the toy.

It took a moment for Sera to register the phone before speaking into it, "I wanted her to fucking rearrange my pussy and rail me into the floor. I asked her to use the biggest toy she had and impale me on it, and _mmm Ahri_ , I've been so good Eve's gonna knot me. She charmed me and I told her what I wanted and she's doing it!" Sera was between excited and fucked out so her rambles were worse than ever, sounding out of her mind and deliriously happy.

_"...Sera, honey. She **what**?"_

“So anyways, you’re interrupting something, foxy. My little star here has yet to take my knot and I know she’s been waiting for it so patiently, isn’t that right Sera?” Evelynn cooed, holding the phone out to better capture the starlet’s voice as she jutted her hips again and letting the knot nudge up against the slick.

" _Evvveeee!"_ Sera crooned, "Please knot me! I've been good! Let me take your knot! Please!" Sera backed her hips into Eve, trying to entice her to slam it in.

“Goodbye, Ahri.” Evelynn clicked the phone and the call was ended. Both hands returned to Seraphine’s hips and gripped tightly, pushing her own hips to start attempting to ease the knot into Seraphine’s tight, sopping wet heat. Sera's jaw went slack as she felt the intense stretch of the knot. She instantly went limp and tried to breathe deeply as backed into Eve. The slickness from fucking Sera and the lube helped get it to the widest part of the knot, where the starlet felt her breathing go ragged. "A little harder Eve, please...it's almost in!" She begged.

Evelynn chuckled softly and her thumb rubbed into Seraphine’s hip. “Hold on, sweet girl.” she pulled the strap back, the knot coming all the way out before shoving the giant swell into the singer’s cunt with enough power that it went in without much resistance at all. Eve’s mind was swimming at the sight of the knot disappearing inside her. Sera screamed again, probably tearing at her throat but by god, she didn't care. Eve's knot was in her. She went rigid for a moment before the pressure of it against her g-spot and the very reality that her long-time goal had been complete just sent her into another orgasm, rendering her a screaming, boneless mess, Eve's name on her lips like a prayer.

Evelynn leaned down to kiss at Seraphine’s back, cooing sweet nothings into the girl’s skin and giving her the time to adjust to the feeling before moving her hips. “You’re such a good girl, Seraphine. You’re doing so well, tell me when you want me to move, okay?”

Sera gasped, still twitching and moaning weakly. "Oh my god, it's in, fuck! Okay. Okay, I-I c-can do that." It took almost a minute of calming down before Sera reached back for Eve's hand. As she nodded her assent, she caught the movement of shadows from under the door, just staying in place but fidgeting every so often. "Eve? Go ahead. _Ruin_ me."

“Good girl.” Evelynn smirked against her skin before taking a sharp bite. The succubus pulled her hips back, the knot slipping out from Seraphine’s pussy along with a few good inches of the toy before being rammed back in with an ungodly force. The pace that Evelynn began was nothing short of devastating, the sound of slick being pounded into next week was easy to hear.

"Oh Fuck! Yes! _Yes_! Finally! _Ahnnngh!"_ The moans were maybe a little much but by god Eve knew her way around a strap. And that knot? _Divine_. Absolutely soul-shaking. It spread Sera out so exquisitely and with the extra inches, the toy reached even deeper. The force Eve was using made Sera drip and soak the bed below them, a torrent of slick with every pump. Eve used her every muscle to ravage the poor girl, every thrust impacted her g-spot and Sera's face was busy trying to integrate with the bed as her sight became more and more pointless while it fuzzed and spotted up.

“Cum again.” Evelynn ordered simply, the knot slamming into Seraphine again, as though it was meant to be in her pussy. Fingernails dug into pudge and tugged her more firmly against the toy. It was as easy a breathing for Sera to cum, screeching so loud that the forest in the back of the house must have cleared. It was so good that at some point her brain stopped as she collapsed under Eve, body unable to hold her weight. Sera felt lighter than air and bright in her heart.

“Good, good, _so good_.” Evelynn smiled, rubbing Seraphine’s back to comfort the jelly pile of a woman. “I think that’s all for the day, my love. You need to be cleaned up.” she cooed, giving Sera a moment to come down from the high, not moving her hips... not that it would matter. Seraphine was so tight down on the toy, it would take quite the force to pull the toy out right now, especially with the knot snug in velvet. Sera absently mumbled something in the positive before breathing deeply as she cooled down. When her vision wasn't spinning, she looked to the door and saw the shadow was still there. She grinned and turned sleepily to Eve, "I think someone else enjoyed the show." Sera winced as she moved her hips, "Can you carry me to the tub? I don't think I can walk." Sera could barely talk with how she stressed her voice.

“Oh, my sweet girl, you won’t be walking for quite a bit— ah, hold onto the blanket for just a moment, I know you’re still sensitive but...” Evelynn returned back to her kneeling and put her hands on Seraphine’s ass, deciding to pull the dildo out in one swift pull rather than do it slowly.

"Haghck!" Sera flinched, the pain wasn't totally sexy this time and the dreaded emptiness afterward in her gaping pussy was both fascinating and a downer. The last of wincing petered out as she lowered herself gingerly to the bed.

Evelynn took a moment to remove the strap from her hips and dropped it on the bed unceremoniously. “Okay starlight, let’s get you washed up, yes?” she cooed, moving to scoop up the girl into her arms with ease. “You are such a good girl, you did so well.” Evelynn smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to the Seraphine’s head. She carried her to the bedroom door, opening it with a grin painted across her lips.

Behind the door was an infuriated, turned on, near feral Ahri. Her glare could have turned Eve to ice but upon seeing Sera wincing in her arms it was more like Eve was going to be ejected into space. "Eve, we need to talk" She tried to growl, but Ahri's tails whipped and languidly curled behind her, a sure sign of her arousal.

“Do we? Because I have a fallen star that I really must tend to right now.” Evelynn smirked, cradling Sera closer, as if gloating, “Don’t you know it’s rude to eavesdrop, gumiho?”

Ahri followed, her eyes flicking between Sera's very vulnerable state and Evelynn's smug face. The smell of her two mates, one more prey than the other was driving her mad. "You used your _charm!?_ You know how dangerous that is! And her **_voice!"_**

“I used the charm at her request and restrained her in my lashers the entire time. I didn’t touch her while she was under, but the girl was curious, so I indulged her. You act as if I didn’t discuss the risk with her beforehand.” Evelynn said coolly, strutting down the hall towards the bathroom, still very naked and fairly wet herself, mostly from Sera cumming all over her. “Her voice will be fine. We’re not due back in the studio until Monday.”

Ahri growled but conceded the point, politely opening the door to the bathroom with a large soak tub, specifically big enough for multiple people. "You really thought this through...but can she walk? Did you really knot her? She's so...small." Ahri hung around, both pissed with Eve and wanting to help with Sera's weak condition.

“While I set up the bath, why don’t you go back to my room and see what toy this one picked out herself, and look at the state of the bed. That should tell you all you need to know.” Evelynn said, setting Seraphine down in the tub with gentle care and turning on the water to a beautiful warm temperature. Ahri huffed and squinted at Evelynn, but her vulpine curiosity took her back to Eve's room.

You didn't have to have supernatural hearing to pick out the baffled "What the fuck?" Ahri kept looking at the discarded toy and mentally comparing it to the small woman she knew. Sure, she clued into the fact that Sera had a slutty side, but damn. Just looking at it made Ahri wince. The monster was coated is Sera’ slick, explaining the huge wet spot on the bed and there were clear scratch marks from Seraphine in the blankets.

Ahri walked back, looked at Eve in amazement before her eyes sharpened upon laying upon Seraphine, re-evaluating the woman and clearly a plan was kicking around the vixen’s head, "We have a knack for picking up sturdy lovers.”

“I was nervous for her when she picked that one, but I am pleasantly surprised with how well she took it.” Evelynn grinned, the mental image of the first time the knot popping into her lover sending a shiver down her spine. “Give her a few days and I’m sure she’ll be begging for you to dick her down too. I swear, she’s less human and more rabbit with her libido.”

“...I call knotting her next.” Ahri smiled, showing her fangs. “Since you wrecked her, she's your mess to clean up." Eve chuckled at the reference to their more murderous days before Ahri left them alone.

Once Ahri saw herself out, Evelynn returned her full focus to dropping in some of the bath salts she kept for... post dance rehearsal soreness, and poured it into the water liberally. The soothing smell of rose petals filled the bathroom and the water became less clear and a little sudsier. “How are you feeling, my love?”

Sera moaned happily. Loving the smell and temperature of the water. "Great. Sore, but great. Are you coming in?" Her voice was still a touch wrecked. Sera batted her eyes at Eve, the effect slightly ruined by how tired she was.

“You want me to join you?” Eve smiled, grabbing some body scrubs and hair product from the cabinet along with a few wash cloths.

"Please?" Sera sunk a little into the water, keeping her lidded eyes on Eve and carefully stretching out her joints.

“Don’t worry, I’m coming.” Eve cooed, finally slipping into the water. “Lean forward, darling.” Upon Sera doing so, Evelynn wedged herself between the worn-out singer and the wall of the tub, matching her arms around the girl’s waist to pull back.

Sera practically melted against Evelynn, letting out a contented sigh and resting her head against the older woman. "Thank you, for everything. I don't think I've been taken that hard—by one person—in my life."

Evelynn pressed kisses into the crown of Seraphine’s head, holding her close. “I’m happy to please you, darling. You took me so well, I’m quite impressed.” she chuckled.

"This little rabbit has to keep a magic trick up her sleeve." Sera preened, loving the way Eve hugged her.

Eve paused for a moment before letting out a dark little laugh, a smirk pulling across her lips. “Seraphine, my darling, how do you feel about _tail plugs_?” the demon purred into Sera’s ear.

There was a pause, then Sera went bright red. If she could move her legs, she would've rubbed them together, "Would it be bad if I said I was... curious?"

“Not bad at all, my little star... I just figured if you’re going to whore yourself out like a bunny, I might as well dress you like one.” Eve grinned, stroking one of the girl’s thighs in the water; an empty threat, the demon knew Seraphine had enough for one day.

"Oh my God, you can't do this to me when I'm invalid, Eve! Now I'm going to be thinking about this for the rest of the week!" Sera whined. She leaned her head back to look into Eve's eyes, "But I'd love to be your little bunny."

“I guess you’ll have something to look forward to then, won’t you?” Evelynn purred, leaning in to kiss Seraphine’s lips. “Although... I’m not sure if you were awake enough to hear her, but Ahri claims knotting you next.”

"I'm just going to have to accept that I'm going to be hunted and bred in this house, huh?" Sera was near vibrating at the thought. Ahri looking feral once more, breeding her until she was filled up and useless? Oh, god.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how annoying it must be for you. I’ll just tell Ahri you aren’t interested.” Evelynn said quickly, leaning forward to look for her phone.

"Nooooo!" Sera whined petulantly, not caring for appearances, "I-I’m happy to take Ahri's knot and be bred." She snuggled closer to Eve, trying to hug her so she can't tease anymore. "Mean."

“Bred, huh?” Evelynn cocked an eyebrow, resting her head on Sera’s shoulder. “Is that what you like to call this? Breeding?”

Sera turned and kissed Eve's cheek, "I love you, but I don't think it's appropriate to call what we just did making love, or even just fucking. So, ‘bred’ for how animalistic it was, how you claimed me and knotted me over and over."

Evelynn sucked in a breath, hearing the hoarse voiced girl recount their session. “Okay, fair point... but it’s not our fault that you give off the energy that makes us want to claim you so viciously.”

Sera giggled, "Do I turn on your prey drive?"

“Oh, Seraphine, _more than you can believe...”_ Eve growled into her ear, nails digging gently back into Sera’s hips. “I could breed you and have your cunt dripping for my knot every day and never get tired of it.”

Sera gasped, arching back into Eve, " _Promise_?" Her voice purred, blinded by the very thought of being hunted down, pinned and taken like she had been today.

 _Fuck_. Eve’s judgement was shaken a bit, feeling Seraphine’s body move against her with that raw voice begging for more. One of her hands moved to cup Sera’s heat and the other to grope at one of her breasts possessively. “ _I promise_.”

Sera mewled, a needy mess under Eve's touch already, "I feel like I could always get wet for you, let you catch my scent and bend over, ready to be opened up and made yours. You drive me so crazy it makes me wonder if I'm not just always in heat for you."

“Bunny, if you’re not careful, I’m going to fuck you right here and now again, and Ahri is going to kill us both.” Evelynn huffed, not moving her hands away.

Seraphine shuddered at the pet name and leaned back, letting the demon feel how deeply she was breathing. "Well, I'd like not to die before I get my cottontail. Maybe if you dress me up like a pet and put me in front of her door, she'll forgive us."

It took a full minute for Evelynn to push out the predator from her brain, expelling it fully through a long exhale and finally moving her hands to simply rest on Seraphine’s thighs. “You know, I always thought that until the end of days, God was going to just punish me for my days of sinning in the past... but considering you’re here right now and reading my mind, indulging me, I guess He had better things to do.” she grinned, kissing her shoulder chastely.

"Maybe I'm an incentive for your continued good behavior." Sera smiled, threading her fingers between Eve's

“Oh no, with you around I don’t see myself behaving anytime soon.”

"Well, it's good that I have a thing for bad girls with hearts of gold." Sera rubbed the back of Eve's hand with her thumb, letting the gesture start to rock her to relaxation in the hot bath, letting all her tight muscles unclench and turn into putty.

“You’d best keep that to yourself; I have a reputation to uphold.” Evelynn chuckled, reaching outside the tub to grab Seraphine’s sweet-smelling body scrub. “Now sit up, darling. I’m going to wash you up a bit.” Between her hands and a wash cloth, Evelynn began to work the scrub into Sera’s skin, being meticulous to clean every bit of the girl. She was careful between her legs, assuming Seraphine was still sensitive. Despite the fact her hands were once again mapping out all of Sera’s skin, this contact was less sexual and handled with more care. Sera purred at the gentle treatment, the demon coaxing the ache outbid every muscle with experience. She shared a soft look with Eve and smiled, saying so much with her eyes that it stirred something in the demon’s chest.

Their bath was soothing, little talks filling their time while Evelynn tended to washing Seraphine’s hair as well—taking extra time to work the conditioner in very carefully with the huge amount of hair the popstar had) and her own body. Eventually though, the water cooled and both women were clean, so Eve drained out the tub and padded over to the counter to grab some towels. “Feeling tired, baby?”

Sera was gingerly sitting on a plush footlocker to the side of the tub, smelling of fresh rosemary and mint, she nodded with a little "Uh-huh," her head slipping down and eyes drooping.

“Okay, don’t fall asleep on me yet darling. Let’s dry you off first, then we can lay down.” Evelynn chuckled, kneeling down in front of Seraphine to start wiping at her legs. “I’m very lucky to have you, you know. We all are. I never expected to have all of this when I first saw the video of your singing.”

"I didn't either. Especially since I was a walking disaster for the first week." Sera murmured, lifting her legs accordingly. She reached out and brushed the back of her fingers against Eve's cheek, nothing but fondness in her expression.

“Maybe, but you were very cute regardless.” Eve grinned, leaning into her touch before moving the towel upwards. “But you got the hang of things very quickly. And it was hilarious watching you thirst over us thinking you were subtle.”

Seraphine lets out an offended squawk, "Rude!" Not her fault all the girls were drop dead beautiful and two of them could read her mind! At least Kai'sa understands the pain of being surrounded by incredibly hot women and you are but a horny slut.

“Rude, maybe? Correct? Oh yes.” Evelynn smirked. The towel rubbed over Seraphine’s breasts before moving down one of her arms. “You literally took a shot glass out from between my tits and you thought I wasn’t into you?”

Sera flustered and blushed. She was becoming more awake if only to defend her honor, "To be fair, you let Ahri and Kai'sa do it and I didn't know you were all together, so I thought it was just a friend thing? And I was smashed."

Evelynn couldn’t stop herself from bursting out in laughter, keeling over and stopping the task of drying off Seraphine. “Friends!? Oh- Oh my god, _friends_!”

" _Evelynnnn_! You guys were totally turning it down! You were nowhere near as touchy with everyone as you are now that I know! You were practically an ice sculpture!" Sera pouted and poked the laughing diva with her foot.

“Do you think I would so much as offer body shots to people who I consider friends? Kai’sa might, but me? Darling, please.”

"I thought you were human and could get drunk! Drunk people do dumb things! I took a shot out of your tits, Ahri’s thighs, and then danced on the bar with Kai while Akali made it rain on us. It was a wild night."

“I want you to say those things again and think about it some more.” Evelynn chuckled, finally returning to the task at hand.

Sera squinted, "...All of you are terrible. Awful." She pouted some more until Eve wiped off her face. "I can't believe I gal pal'd myself."

“And it was very funny until Akali felt guilty harboring feelings and not saying anything.” Evelynn cooed, gently wiping her cheeks and down her neck. “She’s soft, that one. Akali didn’t want to sleep with us after finding out we all liked each other because she thought it would be too fast. Did you know that?”

Seraphine giggled, "Sleep as in bedtime cuddles, or sleep as in orgy?" She moved into the towel, loving the heat on her cooled skin, the warmth from the tub long since going into goosebumps

“As in an orgy.” the demon laughed. “The night of our first date, we wound up cuddling up when the sun rose in my bed.

"Aww, how cute! Glad she got over that by the time I came along. Sorry, but after all that, I wasn't waiting." Sera leaned forward and kissed Eve on the nose.

“Didn’t Ahri come across the room and snog you in the middle of Kali’s confession?” Evelynn chuckled, grabbing a brush and beginning to work it gently through aquamarine threads.

"Yeah, you can tell she wanted to jump my bones as much as you did, Mrs. Dramatic entrance." Seraphine purred, she loved the attention to her hair, she closed her eyes and hummed as Eve worked her way through with her usual detail-oriented work ethic.

“She and Kai’sa both. And I’m not sorry for running back to the dressing room, thank you very much.” Evelynn was very careful to work through knots slowly, as to not tug on the strands, working from bottom to top, Seraphine’s hair became smooth as silk.

"I'm rather glad myself...knowing that all of you wanted me as badly as I wanted you." When her ocean blue eyes opened, she caught Eve's golden ones in her fervent stare.

Evelynn froze for a moment, caught in Seraphine’s gaze. This feeling, the rush of emotions swimming in her chest, making her faux heart pound. _Love_. That’s what this feeling was, as Evelynn found herself drowning in crystal clear blues. She had no words, only leaning in to catch Seraphine’s lips and kiss her slowly and allowing her finger tips to graze the girl’s cheek. The intensity of Eve's kiss was clear and yet different from before, where it had been sure firm, playful and serious, this kiss was almost too light, like either one of them could easily ruin this fragile moment that hung between them. The tension hung them by their heartstrings until they collided with gossamer lips and frantic breaths again and again.

When Evelynn finally broke the kiss, it was silent. She pressed their foreheads together, holding Seraphine’s cheek like delicate china. The sound of gentle breathing could be heard between the two, but when Evelynn opened her eyes, they seemed softer, almost glassy. “I love you, Seraphine.”

Seraphine wrapped arms around Eve, trying to bring her even closer, as if they could dive in and live in each other hearts, "I love you so much, Eve."

Learning to be vulnerable for the fourth time over was still just as difficult as the first, but if this was what she would be rewarded with, then Evelynn decided the challenge was well worth it. She sighed dreamily, pecking another quick kiss on Seraphine’s lips before placing the hairbrush down and standing up. “Ready for a nap, my love?”

"Yeah," Sera yawned, reaching for Eve. "Can you pick me up?" The excitement of the day was getting to her despite Eve's excellent aftercare and was ready for the cure-all of sleep.

“Of course. I don’t think you’ll be able to walk until maybe tomorrow.” Evelynn grinned, leaning down to pick up Seraphine carefully, cradling the girl in her arms. Surely the girls would understand if she had to come back later to clean up, so for now, Evelynn padded out of the bathroom and started back to her bedroom. The smaller singer took full advantage and nuzzled into Eve's chest, hearing her distinctive, slow, false heartbeat. Inside the bedroom, it seems the other girls left them a surprise as the previously ruined bed had its sheets changed and some chilled water bottles and pain relievers were on the nightstand. Seraphine smiled at the thoughtfulness before she was swiftly tucked in.

“I’ll have to remember to thank them when we wake up.” Evelynn smiled, crawling under the sheets with Seraphine. She pulled the popstar over to have her head resting against her chest like a pillow. “I love you, Seraphine. Sleep well, okay?”

"Love you too, sweet dreams."


End file.
